


Turned Into A Cat

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Natasha doesn't know what to do, Spoopy time, reader is a witch, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N is trying to decorate the compound with her spells, but one goes wrong and she gets turned into a cat, what happens when Natasha finds them?
Relationships: natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 95





	Turned Into A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

This was not what you had planned, this was the farthest thing from what you had planned, you wanted to use a spell to make everything look Halloweenie around the compound, but obviously it had went all sorts of wrong as you sat there, trying to figure out where you went wrong, you must’ve said something wrong since instead of making everything look Halloweenie… You turned yourself into a cat…

 _Natasha’s gonna kill me_ you thought to yourself, pacing back and forth, accidentally knocking some things off the table you were walking on with your tail, but you could honestly care less as you thought of what to do, freezing when you heard someone call your name “Nat!” You shouted, or at least thought you did since all Natasha heard was a loud meow, her looking at you when she entered the living area of the compound “Where did you come from?” She asked, going over to you and picking you up, much to your displeasure as you let out some cat grumbles, trying to escape her grip but she had a good hold on you as she carried you over to the couch and sat down.

“You going to tell me where you came from?” She asked, scratching your head some and you couldn’t help but lean into it and purr _Focus!!_ You thought to yourself, finally escaping Natasha’s grip and hopping off her lap, running down the hall and into your shared bedroom, hearing Natasha following behind you “No, Y/N will kill me if you get fur everywhere!” She scolded, following you and trying to grab you before you hopped onto the dresser and knocked over the picture of the two of you, meowing loudly as you hopped down and circled it, your black tail flicking every time you turned “What are you doing?” She asked, picking the picture up and looking at you when you meowed again, her noticing the color of your eyes, them being the same color as the ones she fell in love with which made her stop and think for a moment, the last time she saw you was where she found the cat.

Natasha’s eyes widened when she put everything together and set the picture down before picking you up “Y/N??” She asked, you responding with a quiet meow before she held you to her chest “You idiot, I told you not to use spells without help, you know how you get your words jumbled sometimes and-“ you stopping listening after that since you know she would go on forever about how you did what you weren’t supposed to do and yada yada yada, rolling your eyes or at least attempting to, you weren’t sure if cats could really do that, but you assumed you did, you letting Natasha carry you over to your guys bed as she continued talking about whatever she was nagging about with you, you snuggling up against her when she set you down on the bed so she could sit down, you making yourself comfortable in her lap.

“Don’t think that just because you’re acting all cute that you’re off the hook” she scolded as you did a few circles before settling down on her lap and unable to help the purrs that you released when she started gently scratching your back “Okay, you’re kinda cute” she grumbled, content with just scratching your back as she tried to think of ways to get you back to normal, the two of you falling asleep after a few minutes, you having moved up to her side and her arms wrapped loosely around your small body as you drifted off.

Waking up, you had hoped the spell had worn off, but much to your disappointment, you were still a cat… And you had a hairball, but you’d worry about that later as you stood up and stretched, letting out a large yawn before turning to look at Natasha who was still sleeping, allowing yourself to stare at her sleeping face and fighting the compelling urge to reach out and swat at her hair that was hanging in her face before you forced yourself to get off the bed and head over to your desk that had all of your books on it.

Hopping onto your desk, you looked through all the titles before you found the one you needed, reaching up and pulling it as best as you could before it came tumbling down, hitting the desk before hitting the floor, all of which woke Natasha “Y/N? What are you doing?” She asked sleepily, sitting up and looking over at you, seeing you struggling to turn the pages of the book before you gave a frustrated meow and sat down, staring at her “Okay okay” she said, sighing as she stood up and went over to you, picking the book up and heading over to your desk.

Once she was settled at your desk, you hopped onto her lap so you could watch her flip through the book, slapping at the page when she got to the right one _This one should work_ you thought to yourself, hopping onto the desk and looking it over, unknowingly smacking Natasha in the face with your tail until you felt her swat it away “You’re annoying as a cat, did you know that?” She asked, looking at you and you just glanced at her before focusing on the page again, memorizing what all you had to say and do before hopping off the desk and standing where there would be room, feeling Natasha’s eyes on you as you closed yours and said the words in your head.

When you opened your eyes again, you felt taller than you had been two seconds ago, lifting your hands up you saw your hands instead of cat paws “I did it!” You squealed happily, jumping up and down before you noticed just how much Natasha was staring at you “What?” You asked, finally looking down and seeing that you were… Well, now you were naked, causing your face to burn as you covered yourself up and sprinted into the bathroom, hiding in there until you heard a knock on the door “Y/N? I got you some clothes” Natasha called through the door, you peeking out of the bathroom and thanking her before you took the clothes and vanished back into the bathroom.

After you were once again clothed, you came out of the bathroom and immediately felt arms wrap around you “You idiot, turning yourself into a cat” Natasha scolded, holding you close to her and you couldn’t help but snuggle into her “I’m sorry to scare you” you apologized, receiving a small chuckle from Natasha but she kept holding you, not like you were complaining “Hey, Nat” you said after a moment, looking at her when she pulled back “Yes, moya lyubov’?” She asked, looking at you as you gave her a weird look “I think I still have a hairball” you said, clearing your throat some and hearing her laugh before she pulled you close once again and you couldn’t help but smile, letting her hold you as long as she needed to.


End file.
